In recent years increased interest has focused on "tamper-resistant" packaging for various commodities and particularly those made for ingestion or topical application by humans.
A number of different approaches for producing a tamper resistant package have been suggested and/or implemented and include containers whose covers are essentially mechanically sealed through the use of a ratchet mechanism. This approach has been generally unsuccessful since reclosure of the container for subsequent use after the mechanical seal has been broken can be quite difficult. Another approach provides for a paper or foil inner seal glued around the edge of the container mouth. Unfortunately, such a seal can be opened and then resealed through the use of an adhesive. In yet another approach, a peripheral seal of plastic or the like is wrapped around both the cap and container. Peripheral seals, however, can be broken and then reglued. In still another approach chemical indicators, which change color upon exposure to the atmosphere, are disposed on the surface of the container between the container and its cover and are hemetically sealed from the atmosphere by a transparent material. Upon removing the cap, the seal is broken exposing the chemical indicator to the atmosphere. Thus the change in color of the chemical indicator signals whether the container has been opened. These chemical indicators, however, may falsely sense that the container has been opened if the transparent material becomes inadvertently dislodged from the chemical indicator prior to the cap having been removed from the container for the first time.